(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipments for physical exercise, in particular to a multi-function exercise apparatus for training the abdominal regions, thighs and arms.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various types of exercise equipments have been proposed for different exercise motions, for instance of the running machine, the bicycle rider, the sliding machine or other gym apparatuses for fitness and muscle exercises. Most of those equipments in the market usually concentrate on the weight training of the arms or the strength training of the thighs, and fewer appropriative apparatuses are especially designed for exercising the abdominal regions of the body. However, neither the above training apparatuses nor the particular equipments simultaneously provide with the sit-ups performance in time of exercising the upper or lower torsos, thus limiting the training scope.